villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cinder Fall (RWBY Chibi)
This article is about the version of the character in the RWBY Chibi spinoff comedy series. For the main series counterpart, see Cinder Fall. Cinder Fall is the main antagonist of the American animated comedy webseries RWBY Chibi, the non-canon spinoff to RWBY. She is cartoonishly evil and simply wants to do evil for no apparent reason, though she is incompetent. She is voiced by Jessica Nigri, who also voiced her canon counterpart. Story Season 1 On top of her appearances in episode segments, she also appears in two of the many transitions; one, she blows a kiss at the screen, in the other she is chased by Zwei. In "Evil Plans", she is seen plotting with Emerald. Ruby and Nora burst into the room, unknowing that she is evil. Cinder desperately tries to hide a whiteboard with evil plans, but the two heroes are still totally oblivious to it. In "Pillow Fight", she makes a brief appearance after being defeated in an evil scheme by Zwei. In "Roman's Revenge", she and Ruby are seen trying to pull away Zwei and her Beowolf, both apologizing for their pet's behavior. In "Cinder Who?", there is a segment where Ruby tries to remember Cinder's last name, resulting in several clips taking the pun names into effect, such as "Cinder Falls", and "Cinder Mall". In "Cinder Stalls", she attempts to stall Neptune and Sun, who are trying to get into her room to check for evil plans, as Mercury, Emerald, and Neo attempt to hide their plans and equipment. In "Cinder LOLs", she laughs at Mercury and Emerald after they fall down the stairs. In "Cinder Bawls", world peace is achieved and all of the villains, especially Cinder, are extremely distraught. In "Security Woes", she looks on, embarrassed, as Mercury continually attempts to get through airport security, but is constantly stopped due to his metal legs. In "The One with a Laugh Track", it is revealed that RWBY Chibi was "filmed before a live audience". Cinder and the other villains appear at the end for the curtain call. Season 2 In "Director Ozpin", Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald sabotage the show's opening title sequence. Mercury hits Ruby with the boom microphone, Emerald attempts to drop a spotlight on Blake, and Cinder pushes the giant rose emblem down on top of Professor Ozpin, remarking that "sometimes, it's just too easy". In "Magic Show", she teams up with Roman Torchwick, Neo, Emerald, Mercury, and a Beowolf to play Team RWBY, Zwei, and Jaune Arc in a game of soccer. However, Mercury's boots prove to be too powerful and deflates the ball after the first kick, leaving both the heroes and villains mad at him and disappointed the game is over. In "Must Be Nice", Cinder hosts and teaches an Evil Class for all the other villains. She explains how to defeat heroes, and demonstrates a trap of dynamite in a cake. However, the other villains question the effectiveness of this method, causing Cinder to become angry and light the fuse. The other villains duck away as the cake explodes, and Cinder storms out. In "Movie Night", Jaune suggests he and his friends see a superhero movie. The scene then cuts to Jaune's superhero alter-ego, The Hunts-Man, giving a speech on a building. The camera pans down to show Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald waiting impatiently for him to hurry up and fight. In "Cannonball", Cinder leads a meeting of villains and Grimm, giving speeches. Two Bowolves walk away to mourn one of their own, and are promptly annoyed by a Geist. In "Neptune Noir", Cinder acts as the femme fatale dame in a film noir scenario. In "The Mystery Bunch", Cinder's image appears on a computer virus pop-up. In "Monsters of Rock", Cinder is displeased when Roman, Neo, Emerald, Mercury, a Geist, and a Beowolf start a rock band called Trouble Clef to compete in Battle of the Bands. Even when she thinks that they are using the band as a cover, it turns out they are serious and just have a lot of pyrotechnics. In "Battle of the Bands", Cinder is seen sneaking around in the beginning. Season 3 In "Road Trip", she drives around in a black car, picking up/kidnapping hitchhikers and passersby. She lures Jaune and Ren into her car with the promise of free candy, then locks them in and speeds away. However, Jaune begins singing obnoxiously, causing her to eventually snap and throw them both out of the car before speeding away. In "Evil Interview", Cinder is seen interviewing Cardin Winchester for a role in her evil faction. She is impressed by Cardin's evil-doings (including beating up Jaune and his friends and putting pepper in Professor Port's mustache), but tells him they do not have a position open yet. Mercury then comes in, complaining about how he is treated unfairly and demands a raise. Cinder lights him on fire and offers his spot to Cardin, who flees. Cinder then wonders why she goes through applicants so fast, then remembers that it is because she burns them. Later, she is seen conducting a meeting with the other villains when her dating site sends her a notification that it matched her with Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby and Yang's father. In "Grimm Passengers", she is seen continuing to cruise around in her car picking up and kidnapping hitchhikers. She picks up two Beowolves disguised as humans and begins laughing evilly about her plans. However, when the Beowolves begin evil laughing as well, she is tipped off to what they are, yells at them, and kicks them out of the car before speeding away. In "Girls' Night Out", Cinder catches Mercury talking to a sockpuppet version of her and confessing having feelings for her. Angered, she burns the puppet and threatens to burn him if she catches him doing anything like it again, then storms away. In "Mysterious Red Button", Cinder finds a button that has a different reality-warping outcome depending on who presses it. She feels challenged by the button and presses it, only to be subsequently crushed by a cart, a refrigerator, and a fat Nora. In "Prank War", Cinder is the victim of a prank from Mercury that promises her the Winter Maiden, but instead leads her on a long goose-chase with nothing but a snowman at the end. However, Emerald pranks Mercury by leaving a note telling cinder that Mercury pulled the prank, resulting in Cinder blasting Mercury with fire. In "Nefarious Dreams", each of the villains are shown asleep and dreaming. Roman dreams that he is rich and powerful, and that Cinder looks up to his villainy and desires to pull his money wagon, though he only allows her to polish his solid gold hat. Emerald dreams that she and Cinder connect, with Cinder telling her that she is the daughter she always wanted. Mercury dreams that he is a breakdancer and Cinder gives him a foot massage when he is done. Cinder, however, dreams that she finally wins by getting rid of her current henchmen and cloning herself instead. The clones begin arguing over who is the most evil, and when the original Cinder steps in, the clones turn against her. Cinder wakes from the nightmare to see her henchmen, and thinks that she may be fine with what she has. However, she then hears Mercury mumble in his sleep about how she needs to learn how to give robotic foot massages, making her gag and retract her previous sentiment. ''RWBY: Crystal Match'' Chibi Cinder appears as an antagonist and possible player character in the 2019 jeweled puzzle mobile game RWBY: Crystal Match. Appearance Cinder's appearance is a cuter, more simplified ("Chibi") version of her canon appearance. She has long black hair and glowing orange eyes. She wears a strapless crimson and gold dress with gold sleeve ends and a black triangular trim pattern at the bottom. She wears black shorts under her dress as well as a black choker and black earrings. she also wears a black, gem-lined anklet on her right leg and a pair of black glass high heels. She also has a tattoo of her emblem on her back. Personality Unlike her canon counterpart who is cunning, cruel, powerful, and manipulative, Cinder in RWBY Chibi is bumbling and incompetent. Rather than having an enigmatic and/or larger goal like the original, she simply wants to do evil without any of the heroes catching onto her schemes. She openly refers to her actions as evil and is all-around a much more cartoony, dimwitted, and over-the-top villain compared to the more subtle villainy of the original. Gallery Images Rwby_chibi_cinder_by_metalsonic612-dagrpwr.png rwby_chibi_episode_18_cinder_fall_poster_02_by_raidenraider-dajywgp.png Chibi_18_00019.png|Cinder plots with Emerald. Chibi_21_00016.png|Cinder shopping with Emerald and Mercury. Chibi_21_00018.png|Cinder falls down stairs. Chibi_21_00032.png|Cinder's hilarious defeat. Chibi2_11_00022.png|Emerald, Cinder, and Mercury wait for Jaune to fight them. Snip20180210_2.png|Cinder interviewing Cardin Winchester. Snip20180210_6.png Chibi_transition_cinder.gif|Cinder blowing a kiss in a transition. Chibi_transition_cinder2.gif|Cinder being chased by Zwei in a transition. Rwbycrystal_screenshots_00005.jpg|Cinder in RWBY: Crystal Match. Cinder05.png|Cinder in the original show. Videos RWBY Chibi - Episode 18 RWBY Chibi - Episode 21 RWBY Chibi Season 3, Episode 2 - Evil Interview Rooster Teeth RWBY Crystal Quest Trailer New chibi Outfits|''RWBY: Crystal Match'' trailer. Trivia *The plot of the segment "Cinder Who?" in "Episode 21" was based on a Beacon Strips comic by Darcelle Majors. *Parts of Cinder's "Ultimate Evil Plan" written on the board are "Chaos = Yes Please!", "Hugs = No!", "Grimms = Lots & Lots!" and "Puppies = Probably Not". *The way Cinder poses and blows a kiss in one of her screen transitions could be a reference to the fact that many fans consider the original Cinder Fall to be physically (and emotionally) attractive. *The song that plays during "Cinder Who?" is named "Cinder ________?". Composer Alex Abraham released the track on his SoundCloud for free public streaming. *The outfit Cinder is seen holding during the "Cinder Who?" segment of "Episode 21" is her casual outfit during Volume 3 of the original show. *Cinder's dating site profile name is "iBurn", a reference to her fire powers and the RWBY soundtrack of the same name, "I Burn". *Many fans consider Cinder's "Chibi" adaptation to be one of the funniest due to the stark contrast between the murderous original and the incompetent parody. *Cinder is voiced by Yūko Kaida in the Japanese dub, who also dubs for her canon counterpart. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:RWBY Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Elementals Category:Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Supervillains Category:Leader Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Parody/Homage Category:Titular Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Big Bads